Component VI - Translational, Dissemination and Educational Activities Related to Alcohol Research This component describes a program of translational, dissemination and educational activities that are integrated with the Center's theme, investigators, and research programs. We propose to consolidate and expand activities initiated within the UCONN ARC in past years to provide greater service to the research community, clinical practitioners, and health service administrators at the state and national levels. The following activities will be conducted over a five-year period: 1) Further development of research integrity and professional development activities. In collaboration with the International Society of Addiction Journal Editors; (ISAJE), we will develop an on-line tutorial based on the book, Publishing Addiction Science (Babor et al., 2004). This will build on an existing foundation and will provide a distance learning capacity to teach graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty the essential elements of publication practices and publication ethics. 2) Dissemination of alcohol screening and brief intervention technologies at the state and national levels. These activities will be conducted in collaboration with the State of Connecticut and the federal Center for Substance Abuse Treatment, and will include the development of a continuing education workshop, consultation with state agencies, and collaboration with key experts to coordinate dissemination activities through training workshops and strategic planning programs. There has been growing attention to brief interventions, but their dissemination and continued development in practice requires ongoing work. 3) Organizing a consensus conference on the ethical challenges of conducting research on the genetics of alcoholism and disseminating findings to the alcohol research community. The training and dissemination activities described in this component have the potential to facilitate the translation of research into practice and to improve ethical awareness and publication capabilities in the alcohol research community.